This invention relates in general to cup holder assemblies, such as can be used within a passenger compartment of a vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a cup holder assembly that is compact, cost effective, and simple to operate.
Cup holder assemblies are generally known for supporting various objects, such beverage containers and the like, within a passenger compartment of a vehicle. A typical cup holder assembly includes one or more recessed areas within which the lower ends of the objects to be supported are inserted. When disposed within the cup holder assembly, the objects are supported to prevent tipping. However, the objects can be easily removed from the cup holder assembly for use and subsequently returned thereto. Cup holder assemblies of this general type are frequently supported on a console or an armrest of a seat assembly in order to provide easy access thereto.
For space-saving, aesthetic, and other reasons, the cup holder assembly may include one or more components that are movable between a closed position and an opened position. For example, some cup holder assemblies are provided with a drawer-style support element that is selectively movable between an extended position and a retracted position. Other cup holder assemblies are provided with a support element that is vertically extendable from a lower position to an upper position. Still other cup holder assemblies include a stationary base having a pair of lids that are configured for movement between a closed position and an opened position.
Although known cup holder assemblies function in a satisfactory manner, they generally incorporate relatively complex and costly operating mechanisms. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a cup holder assembly that is compact, cost effective, and simple to operate.